


Nightly Companion

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Misunderstandings, Spocy Humour, Witch AU, everyone here is like 18 or above btw, very strong T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Iris and her friends are witches. There's a huge Halloween ball coming up and Nathaniel is going with Missy?? What's going on!? Heartbroken Iris decides to summon a dance partner for herself and make Nate jealous. Too bad she's not that well versed in the language the book was written, whoops!





	1. Pumpkin

Life was being unfair. That much Iris gathered from Missy latching onto Nathaniel and inviting him to the Halloween party. It wasn't Iris fault she had so little time for him. She was trying! Maybe she had few secrets, but she would tell him. One day.

Going to school on top of having a busy singing career was difficult enough on a senior student without a suspicious boyfriend. So they decided to- take some time off. Iris had plans, big plans for the Halloween dance. Lolirock was going to perform a couple of their songs and during that, Iris was going to sing a new number. A number she wrote specifically for Nathaniel.

That was until Missy got his claws on him and, from what she heard from Emily, he'd even dared to agree!

Growling in irritation Iris headed to the library and then to a hidden room that was her and her friends' “book club” room. The school board did not know three of their students were, in fact, young practising witches. With real magic!

Iris grabbed at first the potion book, a slight love spell, or maybe something to turn Missy into the frog that she is.

Fortunately, she came to her senses soon and snapped the book shut. She flopped down on a beanbag and laid back staring at the cracked, grey ceiling.

What was she doing? This wasn't like her at all but she couldn't figure out why Nathaniel would agree to go with Missy. To get back at her? It seemed so… Petty. He wouldn't have done that to her, would he?

Truth be told, she wasn't sure anymore. Especially with what Emily said. There was no reason for her to lie.

Iris turned her head to the right staring at the bookshelf. She was not going to put a spell on Nathaniel, it was wrong. But there was something else she could do…

She rolled off the beanbag and stood up, dusting off her knees. Then she went to pick up a stepping stool to reach the top shelves. It was where the most advanced books were kept. Some of them were, well - Talia said to be careful with them.

Iris reached for the summoning tome and started to go through her options. One Halloween dance partner coming right up.

Easier said than done. The language of the book was definitely not English. Talia and Auriana had given her a reading mirror. ‘ _Kind of like your Google translate’_ Talia explained. Indeed it was like that sometimes. Honestly, Iris somehow had problems with understanding what she was looking at. The words through the glass appeared English and were ok on their own but together? Sheesh.

She probably missed a class or two looking through the spells but finally found what she needed. It said: ‘companion for the night’, the spell was effective as long as the candles burned. There was also a bit about a contract. That was for further reading later. Quickly she copied the most important part - the ingredients, putting extra effort into the incantation and summoning circle. Once done she put the book back on the shelf. Talia would never know about this. Hopefully.

Checking the time, Iris realized it was time to go home. She gathered her stuff and left the room. She'd better start gathering the ingredients if she wanted to have it all in time for the dance.

The candles and chalk were the easiest to get. She picked tall thick candles that could burn for hours. She took more than the spell required to test it out. Then the spell specified she had to get the ‘symbol of herself’.

First, she had to find out what her symbol even was. After asking Talia and casting an appropriate spell they discovered it was a rose. Then she had to get snakeskin. Luckily she heard one of her classmates talking about how his pet snake was going to moult soon. With a clever lie about a project she got them to promise to give her the skin as soon as the snake was done.

There were also some herbs, spices and crystals she had to get. The herbs were easy since most of them the girls had in stock. The easiest but also ickiest part was her own blood. Fortunately, it was only like 3 drops over the burning ingredients. She probably would have backed off if she'd had to sacrifice an animal.

Overall it took her about over a week to gather everything, leaving her one week to test it out. So far it seemed that her friends had no idea what she was doing. Good. She knew they would try to talk her out of it. Better to keep them away from it.

Finally, after everyone went to bed, Iris snuck out of her own and went upstairs to the attic where she had set everything earlier. All she had to do was to light up the candles and incense, make sure the symbols weren't messed up and burn the main ingredients. And of course, say the spell. She'd practised it a lot to make sure not one word was out of place.

Taking a deep breath in she began the incantation, pricking her finger at the right place and dripping three drops of blood over the burning snakeskin and rose petals.

After she finished she waited a moment for something to happen. At first, there was nothing. Only silence and the slight stench of burnt snakeskin. Then, in the middle of the summoning circle, green dust started picking up and swirled in an unnatural breeze, seemingly out of nowhere. At first gentle, but second by second becoming stronger, growing into a mini tornado. Then, with a bright flash of green light and smoke, someone appeared in the middle of the circle. A very naked someone. He was posing with one arm raised up and the other at his hip, turned half profile to her. The most apparent thing about him was, of course, the generous lack of clothes. The only thing he had on himself was a rather see-through belly dancer skirt and lots of golden chain jewellery.

Iris was blushing so hard she didn't pay much attention to his face though she tried. She noted he had burgundy hair, had short horns on his forehead and was rather handsome. Unfortunately his other… qualities were getting in the way.

“So. You must have been really naughty~” he said opening his eyes and looking at her.

Immediately her head snapped upwards, trying to look away or anywhere else than his crotch. This was how she noticed that his sclera was black and his irises so very green.

“Uuhh, aren't you a companion?” she managed to choke out.

He sashayed toward her, right at the edge of the circle. Iris had to bite her lips. _‘Don't look, don't look, don't-”_

“You can say that, yeah,” he poked the edge of the circle with his toe. It sparked like an electric current and the boy pouted. She really did her job well. He couldn't leave the circle unless she allowed him to.

“So, I uh- I need a date for a dance party next week,” she said quickly looking somewhere above his head.

“Come again?” He hadn't expected to say these words in such context but welp, you cannot be a winner every day.

Iris inhaled deeply to repeat her words, but he stopped her raising his hands up. They might be facing a sort of misunderstanding.

“Do you have the book you had the spell from on you?” he sighed running a hand down his face.

“No, but I have a photo of it,” she reached to the side, picking the device up.

He paused then shrugged. Whatever worked for her then.

She showed him the photo and he nodded.

“That word, right there, what does it mean to you?” he pointed at a line of the text.

“Which one?” She turned the phone back to herself looking at the text. He repeated the word for her. “Uuuhh, according to my translator it should mean a ‘nightly companion’.”

“A translator?”

“Yes, this thing,” she showed him the crystal mirror.

He sighed. “You _do_ know what an incubus is, right?” He asked just to be certain. She nodded. “Well, I am an incubus. Nightly companion. You summon me and then we-” he made a circle with the forefinger and thumb of the right hand and the repeatedly pushed the finger of his left hand through the circle. “Get it?”

She must have understood what he said because she made a dying animal noise and hid her face in her hands.

“ _Oh my Gooood,”_ she moaned. Again not the context he would have liked to hear that in.

He sighed, feeling a bit of pity for her. “You look like a very nice girl. Why would you summon a Lust demon to go with you for a _dance?”_

“I wanted to make my boyfriend jealous,” she mumbled from the floor.

The demon sat down cross-legged. “That's kind of devious,” he smiled. “Tell me more.”

She sighed, straightened up and pulled her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

“I guess we’ve been dating like for almost two years now? And- and could you maybe put some clothes on, please? You're distracting.” She was blushing again, eyes on the ceiling in an attempt to stop looking.

On the one hand, he felt and looked smug - this meant his outfit was doing what it was supposed to do. But on the other, he felt offended. Clothes? On an incubus?! Outrageous.

Still, he snapped his fingers and a pair of jeans too tight for comfort appeared on him. He must have had an aversion to shirts or something.

Once he was done Iris licked her lips and continued. “Thanks. His name is Nate. We had a couple of bumps you see. I'm trying to graduate high school, play concerts and sorta save the world? I can't really tell him about the world saving thing and the magic. I mean I tried once but I guess I got scared… maybe I arrived late a couple of times for our dates, but I always texted him about that! And I almost never missed one! But it's so hard to be everywhere at once!” She sighed, her eyes watering a bit and the corners of her mouth dropped. He was afraid she was going to cry. He was not good at comforting people.

“So like a month ago he said we should… Take a break. Not like fully break up, just- get some rest from each other, or so he said. And then a week ago I saw him and this horrible girl, Missy. She asked him out for the Halloween dance! And Emily said he agreed! Why would he agree?” She looked at him, lips quivering and eyes definitely leaking water. “Was I really such a bad girlfriend?”

The demon cleared his throat. Damn it. “Look, I have no idea. I'm a demon, not a therapist. But from what I see in front of me, that guy was a fool to let you go, pumpkin.” He smiled at her and her face brightened. By the Darkness somebody slays him. She looked so cute.

“Thank you,” she replied wiping out her tears. “I should send you back.”

“Nah, I think I want to help you out,” he decided.

“You sure?”

“Positive. I mean just look at me, who _wouldn't_ be jealous?” He gestured over himself and she giggled. “What's your name, pumpkin?”

“Iris, and yours?” She felt a little bit better. He seemed to be very good at distractions.

He stood up and bowed down introducing himself. “Mephistopheles, but you can call me Mephisto,” he winked at her. “So could you let me out of this thing now?” He poked at the barrier surrounding him again.

“Not until we write down a contract,” Iris grinned. Of course, he was trying to sweet talk his way out to freedom. She could never forget that bit, after all, she was dealing with a demon. “Though one thing, do I have to give you my soul?” She had a parchment ready with most of the things written down.

“Usually that would be the price yes buuuut I feel generous, you can keep your soul. But you still have to pay me,” he said.

“Okay. Wait, I'm not selling my friends souls either,” she warned him.

“Psssshhh, as if. I want junk food. And access to a gaming platform if you have one,” he stated his price and she had to blink in confusion.

“Alright then,” slowly she filled in the blanks then she signed it with her blood and showed it to him. “Sound right?”

He read through it all quickly and summoned a pen. “Yup!”

She pushed it past the barrier and he signed it, the written word and blood binding them together until the contract was fulfilled. The magical circle disappeared and Mephisto stepped out of it.

Iris was about to start packing all the items away, but then she felt Mephisto grabbing her around her waist and pulling her against him.

He drew his finger down her neck and whispered, “Now, tell me your wishes, Pumpkin~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom who did an amazing job, thank you, sweetie! There's gonna be 2 more chapters for the Iristo Weekend event! yay


	2. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto spends a day with Iris disguised as a human.

The next morning Iris woke up feeling heavy and hot. When she opened her eye there was also a hand in her vision that definitely didn’t belong to her. She lifted herself on her forearms and turned her head the other way. That's when she came nose to nose with a softly snoring Mephisto. It would have been a touching moment it not for the fact she had no clue when he had snuck onto her bed and… Where were his clothes?! 

Powered by shock and embarrassment she kicked him off the bed. He was lucky she didn't scream. 

Mephisto yelped and whined at the rude awakening. “Geeze, someone woke up in a sour mood,” he pouted, giving her a hurt look. Then an idea popped in his head. A grin bloomed on his face and he snuck a hand under the covers and stroked her leg. “Want me to help you improve it?”

“No!” she hissed feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. “And put some clothes on! Why are you in my room?” 

Mephisto went back to pouting retreating his hand. “I am bound by our contract, I can't exactly go back to Hell.”

He snapped his fingers and a tight fitting shirt and jeans appeared on him. 

“So you decided to sleep in my bed?” 

“The cot you set upstairs is terrible. It's like a torture device!” he complained. 

Iris scoffed. “Well forbid the lack of luxuries.” she got off her bed and headed to her wardrobe. 

“Not forbidden,” he crossed his arms on his chest. 

“Do you mind?” she gestured for him to turn around at which he rolled his eyes. 

“Please, you have nothing that I haven't seen.”

She glared at him and he turned around with a heavy sigh muttering “prude” under his breath. 

While she dressed, he concealed his horns and other demonic features including his aura. Now he looked and should pose as a human to even those other witches Iris mentioned last night. Speaking of which, his foot still hurt after Iris had stomped on it when he'd tried to hug her. 

“Ready,” Iris announced and he turned around.

Last night Iris had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and the light wasn't the best for him to pay attention to her features. Early morning they were too busy snapping at each other, but now he could see her clearly. The light in her room was playing over her blonde hair, framing her face in gold and her blue eyes were clear like a summer sky. She looked so innocent it pained him. 

“I, well- uh,” he stuttered. “You look good,” he cleared his throat. 

She noticed his look, which kind of softened her mood. “Thanks,” she smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I should go get breakfast. I can bring you some.”

“Or I can teleport outside the front door and you can invite your new ‘boyfriend’ in for some breakfast~?” he suggested. 

“That’s-” She furrowed her brows. “OK, this might be a good idea. See you downstairs.”

She waved at him and left the room. Moments later there was a knock at the front doors. 

“Girls! Can someone get the doors?” Aunt Ellen called. 

“I’ll get it!” Iris shouted going for the doors to let Mephisto in. 

“Hey there, pumpkin,” he grinned, flashing her a charming smile. He'd given himself a leather jacket, biker boots and pair of sunglasses to finish his ‘bad boy’ look. 

“Who is it?” Ellen called walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a cloth. 

“Aunt Ellen, this is Mephisto,” she pulled him inside, holding his hand. “He’s my new boyfriend.”

Mephisto took off his sunglasses and bowed down. “Greetings madam! Now I see where Iris got her good looks from.” He complimented her taking Ellen's hand to place a small kiss on it. 

“Oh, haha, what a charming young man,” Ellen blushed and cleared her throat. “Would you like to join us for breakfast?” 

“With delight.”

Iris shot him a look, as the three of them went into the kitchen. Mephisto shot her a smug look with a wink. No one could resist him. In theory of course. 

They sat down and aunt Ellen brought a plate with a stack of pancakes. Mephisto’s eyes sparkled at the sight. He licked his lips and wiggled a bit in anticipation which Iris found both adorable and hilarious. He reminded her of a cat or a hungry dog wiggling like that. 

“Help yourself,” Ellen said with a kind smile. 

You didn't have to tell him twice. Mephisto loaded like 10 pancakes on his plate at once before passing them to Iris. She watched him cautiously as he drowned his pancakes in maple syrup and almost inhaled the food. 

“My, you have quite the appetite,” Ellen said almost impressed. 

Mephisto nodded, his cheeks stuffed like a hamster’s. He swallowed and, licking the crumbs off, replied. “They are more delicious here than in He- I mean home.”

Iris caught that slip-up, almost dropping her fork, but fortunately, Ellen didn't pay any attention to it. She just said she would make more if they will still have time. 

Talia and Auriana showed up soon after. They both paused at the door. Talia suspicious and Auriana ecstatic with a new boy in the room. 

“Oh, girls! Come meet Iris new boyfriend, Mephisto wasn't it?” Ellen waved at them, inviting to the table. 

“Yes,” he nodded and stood up. “Hi there,” he grinned turning his charm on. “They say beauty is followed by beauty and it must be true since my girlfriend has such charming friends!”

Auriana blushed, giggling, and Talia frowned harder at him. 

“Oh, you~” Auriana looked to Iris. “Why didn't you tell us you have a new boyfriend!” She jumped to her friend giving her a quick hug. 

“Yes, why didn't you?” Talia asked almost defensive watching Mephisto as she walked to her spot at the table. 

“Iiiit kind of happened fast? I didn't have much time to tell you guys,” Iris chuckled, clearly hiding guilt by shoving pancakes into her mouth. 

“I was just swept away by her kindness and beauty,” Mephisto said placing his hand on hers and she nearly had a heart attack. “I knew she was the one.”

“Aww, that's so romantic!” Ellen sighed delightedly. 

“Right,” Talia didn't sound very convinced. She jabbed at her breakfast and chewed slowly. If looks could kill, Mephisto would have been long dead. But then again he technically already was. 

Ignoring the death vibes from his right, Mephisto continued enjoying his food until it was time for the girls to go to school. 

“I could drive you,” he suggested. “ It's the least I can do in thanks for such a  _ delicious  _ meal.”

“Yay!” Auriana jumped excitedly. “Let’s see your car!” 

She ran out of the house with Mephisto behind her. Before Iris could join them she was stopped by Talia, who grabbed her arm pulling her aside. 

“Iris! I don't like him. He is suspicious,” she warned her. 

“He’s fine Talia, trust me,” Iris put a hand over Talia’s to reassure her. “I wouldn't have gotten into anything bad. You know me.”

Talia sighed. “True, but if anything-” 

“I will call you for help. Don't worry.” Iris smiled. It was very touching how her friend cared for her. 

She didn't know where Mephisto had got the car from. It was a red sports car, of course, it was. What else could she expect from him? At least Auriana seemed to be enjoying herself. 

Their arrival at school definitely drew attention. All the students stared while Mephisto pulled into the school's parking lot. The girls jumped out of the car throwing their backpacks over their shoulders. 

“Hey, doesn't the best boyfriend in the world get a kiss?” Mephisto called to Iris with a devilish smirk. 

Blushing deeply, Iris leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek but the demon turned his head last second. Their lips met and Iris felt electricity shoot right through her. He put his hand to her cheek and turned the kiss more heated. Iris finally managed to break away with glossy eyes and messed up hair, her lips puffy. 

“You look glorious pumpkin,”Mephisto told her with a wink and drove away. 

Iris turned on her heal, ignoring the absolutely delighted expression on Auriana’s face and the slight shock of Talia’s. Not to mention half the people in the parking lot who saw the entire thing. 

Thankfully most of the day went uneventful (save for Iris spotting Missy and Nathaniel together a couple of times) until Iris got a text from Talia that they should talk during lunch about something important ‘concerning’ Missy. Iris was on both sides confused and relieved that it wasn’t about her. 

Lunch break arrived soon, and the three witches with their trays settled under a tree. They looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping and Iris began to ask:

“So what do you want to t-” 

“Hi, pumpkin~” Mephisto popped up from right behind the tree, glomping Iris. 

“Mephisto!” she shouted, her heart almost jumping out of her chest from the scare. 

“Sorry,” he giggled laying next to her. “So what you girls are up to?” He pulled out a bag of McDonald's and started munching fries like they were delicacies. 

“We were about to talk about something,” Talia said sternly. “ _ Alone _ ,” she stressed.

“Nice, I’m here to steal my girlfriend actually,” he announced and looked at Iris. “You don’t mind, right?”

“I mean…” she looked unsure between him and her friends. “I have class.”

“And you will have them tomorrow, and the day after that and after thaaat-” he tilted his head making puppy eyes at her. “C’mon, live a little.”

“I- well,” she looked to Talia and Auriana. 

“Iris-” Talia started but got shushed by Auriana who put a hand over her mouth. 

“I’ll cover for you in class,” she winked ignoring the outraged screams from Talia. 

Iris hesitated, this wouldn't be like her at all. She'd never missed a class before! 

“I’ll get you home on time. I promise.” Mephisto could sense her uncertainty. All she needed was a push. “We could do whatever you want.”

Finally, Talia managed to pull Auriana’s hand away from her mouth. “Iris!” But it was too late. 

Iris had already grabbed Mephisto’s hand and the two were running down the parking lot. 

“What about the lunch?!” They heard her call. 

“We’ll get you something else!” Mephisto shouted back. 

Talia turned her head angrily to Auriana. “Why did you let her go?!” 

“I think he is a demon,” Auriana hummed to herself. 

“What?! And you just let them-” Talia was about to get furious. This was not a laughing matter! Nor a trashy romance novel! 

“I'm sure Iris summoned him.” Auriana continued chewing her sandwich. 

Talia blinked, stunned, and waited for further explaining. 

“I found summoning stuff in the attic this morning. Also, I heard some noise up there last night and when I went to check, I saw Iris walk out from there and back to her room.” Auriana took a long slurpy sip of her smoothie. 

“Why didn't you say anything earlier?” Talia ran a hand down her face. 

“He’s cute. And I trust Iris. Besides we can help her if it goes wrong,” she winked at Talia and smiled with such endless positivity that nothing could oppose her. 

“Fine,” Talia gave in. Maybe this wasn't really such a bad idea… 

Both girls helped themselves to Iris’ abandoned lunch. 

Meanwhile, out of anyone's sight, Mephisto teleported himself and Iris under the willow tree in the park. It was the perfect cover with branches so thick one could barely look through. 

“OK, I gotta ask, why did you do that?” Iris asked letting go of his hand. 

“Teleporting is faster than walking, duh?” Mephisto ran a hand through his hair curling the tip of his fringe. 

“No, I mean kidnapping me from school,” she clarified. 

“Oh, I just thought you'll need a reason to ‘break up’ with me after our contract is up,” he shrugged. “Being a bad influence seems like a decent reason.” 

He had a good point. 

“So what are we doing today?” she asked. 

“First,” he materialized a picnic basket out of nowhere. “Lunch.”

He handed her the basket and she opened it. “Pringles?” she raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Fried chicken wings, pizza slices and soda,” he pulled a box of chicken wings out. “Also some hamburgers.” he grinned proud of himself. “I still have to finish my fries though.” He shook the paper bag. 

Iris laughed. “You're terrible. I hope I'll still be able to fit in my costume!” 

“You're fine to me,” he shrugged and snapped his fingers, conjuring a blanket. 

They settled down and Iris treated herself to a hamburger. Somehow these were still hot and fresh. She figured it must be his demon powers or something, and she wasn't exactly complaining. She bit carefully into it. 

They ate in silence, enjoying the shade of willow tree and the peace around them. Iris always had to go somewhere, had to be somewhere because someone needed her or she had to do something. This was a nice change of pace for once. 

“Hey Iris,” Mephisto called her and she turned her head to him. 

“Yes?” she asked and instantly snorted a laugh. 

“Quack,” Mephisto was using two pringle chips made a duck ‘beak’ in his mouth. “Quack” 

“What are you doing?” she giggled. 

“Quack, quack,” he repeated and she threw a fry at him. 

He caught it in his hand, eating the Pringles. “Success!” he whooped and ate the fry. 

Iris snorted. “You are so weird.” 

“Quack” 

After food, she dragged him for a walk despite his protests to just lay down and nap. She wanted to move and stretch her legs. They went to the wooded area of the park. 

“Tell me something about yourself,” he asked her as she was walking along the stone railing of a bridge that ran over a creek. 

“What do you want to know?” She placed one foot in front of the other carefully, advancing slowly. 

“Why are you a witch?” 

“My mom was, I got the powers. Talia and Auriana taught me how to use them,” she replied simply. 

“Do you like it?” he stretched his arms up when she wobbled a bit, ready to help her. 

“Yes, it's fun. Fighting monsters with them a little less,” she sighed jumping down. 

“Why do you fight them then?” he tilted his head curiously. 

“Because my mom did. And they want to take over the Earth. Kind of a big reason to do so,” she sighed. What she said next she never shared before with anyone. It was what Talia and Auriana told her. “My mom disappeared after she fought this really powerful demon, Gramorr. My dad went looking for her and I was left at Aunt Ellen’s. And you know, I was safe there for a long time but then when I was 12 I started to see the monsters. It got really bad after my 15th birthday. Thankfully Talia and Auriana were there to help me.”

Mephisto was quiet for a moment. “That's sad,” he finally said. “I mean - at least you have people who care for you.”

“What about you?” she picked up a rock and tossed it over the water. 

“I have a sister. She's not the nicest person but you know, she's the only family I have. We really look out for each other,” he picked a stone himself and sent it over the water. It skipped a couple of times before sinking. 

“That's nice.” Iris hummed to herself, watching him skipping another rock. “Is it true demons used to be humans?” 

“Some, not all,” he confirmed. 

“Were you a human?”

“Yes,” he said in such a tone it was clear he didn't want to talk about it. It must have meant he remembered being one. 

“Hey, do you want some ice cream? Then we can go back home and play some video games,” Iris suggested to his relief. 

They left the woods and Iris located the ice cream truck. Mephisto couldn't decide between chocolate and vanilla swirls so they got mixed ones with strawberry glaze and sprinkles. Mephisto was basically rocking on his heels with delight eating the ice cream. 

“You got something here,” she tapped the tip her nose indicating the spot. 

“Here?” he booped her nose and she giggled. 

“Not mine! Yours!” 

“Get it for me?” he lowered his head to her and she rolled her eyes amused. She took a napkin and pinched his nose as if he was a child. 

“Happy?” she grinned. 

“This is not what I meant,” he pouted. 

“Must you always flirt?” she tilted her head taking a bite from her ice cream. 

“It’s in my job description,” he shrugged continuing eating his. 

“Okay,” she shook her head smiling. 

They teleported back home after finishing their cones. Aunt Ellen and other two girls were still not there. Iris set up her Xbox and then, as an afterthought, her old Nintendo Wii. Knowing what Xbox was like, there would be countless updates it would have to run. She turned to her box of games and went through her selection. 

“Mario Kart?” she suggested with an impish smirk. 

“Uh, sure?” he agreed not sure what he was agreeing to. It's been awhile since he had any contact with video games. 

20 minutes later he was regretting it. 

“HOW DO I TURN THIS THING??” He yelled while Iris next to him was dying of laughter. “STOP THROWING BANANAS AT ME IRIS!” 

“Sure,” Iris snickered and tossed a Green Shell at him. 

He yelled in frustration. 

“Want to try Overwatch?” she asked him sweetly, reaching for the Xbox controllers.

They were pretty deep in battle when Talia and Auriana came back from school. 

“You have to jump!” Iris shouted next to him. 

“I hate you Genji!” Mephisto shouted back. “Yeah, eat my dust!” 

“What are you guys doing?” Talia asked walking into the living room. 

“Trying to stay on the objective, UNLIKE THE REST OF THIS TEAM!” Mephisto raged. 

“He’s pretty good with Sombra,” Iris threw in before yelling. “Watch out for Roadhog!” 

“Oookaaayyy,” Talia looked between the two and turned around. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“And I’ll watch!” Auriana tossed her backpack into a corner and settled on a couch behind Iris and Mephisto. 

Aunt Ellen arrived around dinner time, for which Mephisto also ‘stayed’. It was more relaxed though than the breakfast, though Talia was still casting worried glances at him from time to time. A demon masquerading around as a human was never a good thing. When that was over Mephisto left through the front door and instantly teleported himself back to Iris room. 

He flopped down on the bed, while Iris was sitting at her desk doing homework. She was currently stuck at Physics. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Depends on how good are you at this thing,” she showed him her textbook. 

He read it over and gave her a thumbs up. “Got you covered.” 

They worked together for a while. Iris being quite impressed that he knew so much. He didn't exactly strike her as the ‘studious’ type. Life was full of surprises. 

When she was finished with her homework and lying down in bed, she didn't mind anymore that he once more flopped next to her. Having him around wasn't that bad. 

Meanwhile, while Iris was asleep, Mephisto watched her face thinking that maybe this whole human act wasn't so bad after all. He wouldn't mind spending more than just a week like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom, part 2 for the Iristo weekend that was supposed to be tomorrow *siiighs*. Anyway enjoy :)


	3. Halloween Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds out something worrying about Missy, the dance approaches and what's going to happen to Mephisto once the night ends?

****

Over the next couple days, Mephisto made it a habit to sleep on top of her bed, though he made an effort to wear at least boxers there. Once they were almost caught by Aunt Ellen and he had to hide under the bed.

He would also “drop by” for breakfast and to get girls to school. He would then pop by on lunch breaks, usually chatting with the girls and Iris, he took her out of school only once after that first time. Iris couldn’t be sure but sometimes she thought as if Auriana was giving her some sort of knowing looks. She’d rather not think what she thought it meant. 

The demon would also notoriously try and steal himself a kiss. It flustered Iris many times because she knew this was to keep up the ruse, especially in public, but some tiny part of her really enjoyed them. It was always a challenge to not give into the feelings, the lustful tingling in her body he was waking up in her. He was an incubus after all. Everything about him was seduction. Kisses never felt like that with Nathaniel. 

Speaking of him, she often would see Nate and Missy at school but she was trying to ignore them, knowing full well the icy glares Missy was throwing at her. For some outstanding reason she, and not Nate, was pissed at Iris for dating the demon. 

One time she and Mephisto had bumped into Missy and Nate in the smoothie shop Nathaniel worked at after school. Mephisto, of course, was dressed in his ‘bad boy’ outfit that made him look like a rock star. Missy saw them enter. Immediately she had a frown on her face, seeing Mephisto’s arm around Iris’ shoulders. 

“Oh wow, what trash can did you pull him out of?” Missy asked in her usual, snotty tone. “Are you trying to make Nathaniel jealous with  _ that _ ?” She smirked, although Iris recognized the envy in her eyes. 

“Hi, Iris. What do you want?”

“A better boyfriend~” Missy threw in and laughed. 

Nate joined in but his laugh sounded fake, unnatural. Very unlike him. His eyes also looked a bit blank to her and he moved stiffly. It was definitely odd.

Even ever-so-optimistic Mephisto frowned. Iris was opening her mouth when he stopped her. 

“You're actually right,” he said with a sweet smile. “She  _ should  _ want a better boyfriend. One that trusts her and understands. Because she's kind to everyone and brave, and unlike some people,” he looked directly at Missy, “she doesn't belittle people to make herself look better.” He took Iris under her elbow and led her toward the door. “C’mon Pumpkin, let's go to that place down the street for your smoothie.”

Iris was so stunned that she let him lead her out. As they walked down the road she squeezed his hand lightly. 

“Thank you Mephisto,” she said softly. 

He cleared his throat. “Don't think too much of that. According to the contract, I am to act as your boyfriend,” he said not looking at her. “I needed to defend your honour or something.” He said that and yet she could see a small blush on his face. 

She smiled and Mephisto continued walking. There was no way he was going soft. Not now.

Later, Iris decided to voice some of her worries to her friends. She left Mephisto downstairs playing Mass Effect 3 and joined Auriana and Talia in the latter’s room. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Talia asked. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed while Auriana straddled the computer chair, while Iris sat on an armchair.

Iris took a deep breath in before answering. “I think Missy has Nathaniel under a spell,” she said quickly and looked at her friends expecting at least disbelief but it seemed like they expected to hear that, judging by the serious looks they exchanged.

“We suspected so,” Talia confirmed. “We tried to tell you but then you became preoccupied with Mephisto.” 

“You were having so much fun with him we didn’t want to interrupt you, plus it looks like your physics scores went up!” Auriana added with her usual enthusiasm.

“Thanks, but, I feel like I should have thought about this long ago,” Iris said pulling her legs up. “I should have known Nathaniel wouldn’t go with Missy willingly.” She sulked.

“Don’t worry. We investigated a bit,” Talia pulled an old tome from under her comforter. “Turns out Missy used a summoning spell, we think it’s a demon messing with Nate’s mind. We have to find the contract that binds the demon, destroy it and send the creature back to Hell.” she laid out the general plan out. It sounded pretty easy from her mouth. 

“And then Nathaniel will be free!” Auriana clapped her hands and giggled happily. 

“Yay!” Iris said with little enthusiasm, new thoughts entering her mind. 

“Iris?” Talia looked at her with some concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Iris looked up at her. “Oh, yeah! Sure. Just- peachy…” she trailed off. “I’ll better go and check on Mephisto. We need to discuss how to get that contract from Missy later.” She stood up, walking to the doors. “I’ll catch you later?”

“Alright,” Auriana singsonged and waved her goodbye. 

Iris didn’t see the worried looks her two friends exchanged when she left. The door closed and she sighed, leaning over the cool wood. With Nathaniel free from Missy’s spell, she could be back with him. They could work things out, she was sure of it. 

The question was - did she want that?

Slowly, she went down the stairs and caught sight of Mephisto playing the game. He whooped happily and tossed a piece of popcorn up trying to catch it into his mouth. She snorted a giggle and he turned his head to her, instantly flashing her a wide grin. He looked so normal like that. Just a normal guy, playing a video game. It was so easy to forget he was an actual demon. 

She walked up and sat next to him. “How’s the campaign going?” 

“Banshees are nightmares,” he scrunched his nose and grinned. “I pummeled them! How’s the talk with your friends?”

“Good,” she shrugged leaning back. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. “Hey, Mephisto?”

“Yeah?” he had his eyes glued to the screen picking dialogue options. 

“Can you tell if someone is possessed by a demon or under one's powers?”

“Is it about Nathaniel?” he turned to her.

“You noticed?” She straightened up. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, putting the controller back. “It was quite obvious. Especially since I can recognize that particular demon’s stink from miles away.”

“You do?” She blinked. “Why didn’t you tell so earlier?”

He shrugged. “I’m a demon and you didn’t ask before. Plus it’s my sister so- you know, couldn’t rat her out right there and then” He shuddered. “She has a temper.”

“Could you help us free Nathaniel?” she leaned closer, making puppy eyes at him. “Please~?”

He sighed deeply in fake defeat. “Fine, but pass on helping you beat my sis, I will have to live with her later, Pumpkin.” He booped Iris’ nose. 

She chuckled. “Thanks, Mephisto. I knew I could count on you.”

“Call me the best boyfriend of the year!”

She laughed a little and leaned against his shoulder. She could go talk to the girls later. 

It was after supper, this time in her room, where she gathered her two friends. Mephisto was sitting on the bed, head propped on a hand and elbow propped on his knee. He watched her as she was walking in circles trying to decide what to say to Talia and Auriana.

“So, um… I wanted to tell you two something,” she started feeling butterflies in her stomach, her hands only slightly shaking. “As you know, Mephisto has been my boyfriend for the past week and, since we are doing this thing tomorrow night with freeing Nathaniel, I just thought- well, uh,” she licked her lips.

“Just tell us already!” Auriana jumped impatiently. “He’s a demon, that’s what you wanted to say?”

Iris froze on the spot and Mephisto lifted his head up, straightening up. Uh-huh...

“How- I mean, yes, but how did you-” Iris stumbled over her thoughts and words. What?

“Oh, I figured it out ages ago,” Auriana waved her hand dismissively like it wasn’t such a huge deal.

Iris gaped like a fish out of water. Behind her, Talia rolled her eyes.

“We are glad that you decided to tell us.” She walked up to her placing her hands on Iris’ shoulders. “It means a lot that you trust us with this.”

“You-you're not mad?” Iris looked between her friends.

“Nah.” Auriana grinned.

“A little,” Talia lifted her hand up - thumb and forefinger indicating the amount. “I don’t know why you decided to go with  _ that _ ,” she shot a look at Mephisto who stuck his tongue at her. “But at least you are telling us now.” She nodded. “You didn’t sell your soul didn’t you?” she still shot her a look.

Iris chuckled nervously, feeling the tension leave her. “No, Mephisto only wanted junk food and video games.”

“Huh.” Talia shot him another look and he grinned smugly. “So, why are you telling us about this now?” She looked back to Iris.

“Mephisto said he can help us with Nathaniel.” The blonde smiled brightly. 

“He can?” Auriana blinked surprised. 

“Sure can, it sounds fun,” Mephisto leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his arms. “Spiting my sis always is. Even if a bit hazardous,” he chuckled.

“What do you say, guys?” Iris asked her friends. 

The two girls again exchanged wordless looks and finally nodded. “Let’s do it!” Auriana said, determined.

“We can use all the help,” Talia nodded. “Now let’s start planning.”

It took them a good portion of the night, but it was finished. During the dance, Mephisto was to steal the contract from Missy, since according to him his sister - Praxina - would have transformed it into an object like a necklace or a bracelet, and since he was familiar with her magic he could easily find it. Then he would deliver the item to the girls, who would destroy the item and recall the demon. Praxina would appear and forced by the destruction of her contract would have to free Nathaniel. Then the three witches would send her back home. 

Now all they had to do was to carry out that plan without any troubles…

On the day of the dance, Iris and Mephisto were by the snack table. He watched, rather bored, as all the kids shuffled in. Most of them were giving him impressed looks since for the night Mephisto had dropped the disguise. His horns were out and sclera turned black - his green irises radiating in the dim lights. His tail was twitching behind him, wrapping around Iris’ ankle. He wore leather pants and open poet shirt. Reaching into a bowl he stabbed a sandwich with his claws and started to munch it.

“You don’t look too excited,” Iris pointed out sipping her punch. She was dressed as a zombie. She had Auriana and Talia help her with greenish face paint and ripped her clothes in couple places. It was easy and she wouldn’t trip (hopefully) while dancing on stage.

“I don’t like Halloween,” he grunted. “Regular monsters get a day off, but us - summon demons? That’s like working retail on Thanksgiving or Black Friday. People yank you in all the damn directions,” he sighed. “What would I do to get my hands on the dude who invented Ouija Boards.”

She chuckled and gave him a peck on a cheek. “Awww, you poor demon.”

“Yes, I am poor, pity me,” he lolled his head over his shoulder giving her a kicked puppy look.

She chuckled and patted his head. He flashed her a fanged smile. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her onto him. Iris blushed as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

“And now…” he whispered to her leaning closer and she became too aware of his hands going down her back. “Mossy is on your six. You should push me back and stomp away angrily,” he breathed against her mouth and squeezed her butt.

Iris’ face flared a bright red and she jumped away from him as if burned. “God, what’s wrong with you!” she said in a shaky voice and stomped away.

Mephisto smirked watching her go then turned his head to where Missy arrived at the table. She was watching them with a frown. Nathaniel nowhere to be seen, yet.

“Hey,” Mephisto waved at her and she scoffed. “Where’s the smoothie boy?” he asked.

“None of your business, why won’t you go chase your loser girlfriend,” Missy huffed out grabbing a cup of punch.

“Nah, I think I need a new model, that one’s too much of a prude if you know what I’m saying,” he arched an eyebrow at her, dropping his voice lower as he spoke. Missy flushed a little and looked away.

He quickly scanned her. She was dressed as a princess or something, judging by the amount of jewellery. Though, he noted one odd piece among all the gold. It looked more like a chain around her wrist going up around her forearm. 

“Nice piece,” he said looking at it. “You have good taste.” 

She shot him a look, judging his head to toes. “Thanks.” The corners of her lips lifted for a split second, then dropped. This was going to be a challenge.

Meanwhile, the girls got ready for their act. The show was about to start and they had to first sing some popular Halloween tunes, then some of their own songs and finish with maybe two pop songs for the DJ to tune in. The gym was filled to the brim with students. 

The dance floor became dark and the stage became the only lit up spot, drawing the attention of everyone to it. Mist started to pour off the stage. Then the soft music of violin strings pinging echoed through the hall.

“Come, Little Children, I’ll take thee away~” Iris’ sweet voice followed and the silhouettes of the three singers became more prominent. Someone whistled excited from the audience as the girls performed, dressed in torn dresses and veils, holding fake candlelights.

“Come, Little Children, the time has come to play here in my garden of shadows~” The song finished with them and the entire gym hall erupted in applause. 

“Thank you, everyone, for coming! Let’s have ghoulish fun!” Iris greeted everyone before going to the next number. 

About halfway through the show, Iris saw Mephisto backstage, gesturing widely to the audience and to his arm. He was clearly trying to tell her something but she really couldn’t pay attention to it. Suddenly, the entire hall was filled with the sound of a broken speaker, making everyone wince and cover their ears. 

The girls looked to the sound guy, who raced over to the equipment and after a quick check gestured that it was temporarily dead, they had to take a break. 

The girls encouraged everyone to take this moment to have a drink of the punch and quickly dove backstage where Mephisto was leaning against the wall, clearly with stuff on his conscience with how pleased he looked with himself.

“Did you break the speaker?” Talia accused him straight away.

“Yeah, for good reason,” he said closing the distance between himself and the girls. “There’s gonna be a change of plans. Mossy has the blasted thing on her forearm.”

“I thought you had no problem stealing things,” Talia hissed. 

“Yeah usually not, unless you want me to chop her arm off,” Mephisto growled back at her.

“Calm down!” Iris stood between them. “We’ll have to work around it,” she took a deep breath. “Mephisto, stick to the original idea. Just this time we will have to include Missy.”

“Oh, I already did,” Mephisto huffed stepping back. “She’s already in the classroom.” 

“What?!” The three of them shouted.

“Why aren’t you with her?” Talia was feeling a headache approaching.

“Relax, I told her I left condoms in the car!” He shrugged. “But yeah, you all should hurry up.”

“Oh my god,” Iris facepalmed. “We can’t leave the show!”

“I can fill in for you,” he offered. “I mean, you did all of your numbers already, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Auriana agreed. “Wait, you can sing?”

“Sweetheart, I’m a demon, I can do anything I want to please my mistress,” he bowed with a flirty smirk.

Auriana oohed and Talia rolled her eyes. “Great, then get on the damn stage until the DJ arrives.”

“Got it.” he saluted. “Good luck~” he blew Iris a kiss and skipped toward the stage.

Soon they heard the beginning tunes to Living La Vida Loca and Mephisto announcing how the band got called by their manager to meet with the president. He seemed to have it covered. The girls threw off the dresses, revealing their costumes, and raced to get to Missy before she got impatient. 

Auriana got there first. She almost collided with the doors, pushing them open before quickly retreating.  “AH! Sorry!” She apologized turning around.

Iris and Talia heard Missy angry cursing. “MAYBE KNOCK BEFORE YOU CRASH A ROOM?” Missy yelled and the two peeked over Auriana’s shoulders. While Mephisto was away, she must have removed her clothes. She had her back turned to them as she put her clothes back on. Before she could finish Talia cast a spell immobilizing Missy. At least she was not completely naked anymore.

“Well, that’s one way to get around to this,” Iris entered the classroom, looking over the petrified Missy. 

“C’mon, we need to start doing this before the spell wears off.” Talia rushed them, her and Auriana already pushing the desks away from the centre of the room. “Iris, try and see if you can use a spell to get that chain off of her.”

“Right!” 

The three of them split up the tasks - Talia and Auriana drew the capturing circle with chalk on the floor, they had to have the demon appear somewhere after all, while Iris was trying everything she could to undo the binding on the chain.

“It won’t come off!” She finally gave up and noticed the cracks on the immobilization spell. “Your spell, on the other hand, is!”

“Let’s do it another way,” Talia decided and they pushed Missy closer to the circle. The girl had her arms outstretched while she was putting on a shirt on. They positioned her more or less over the circle and Auriana read the summoning spell. 

The circle flashed red and with a swirl of butterflies, a demoness appeared. She had same hair colour as Mephisto and Iris could see other similarities on her face but that was where it ended. Praxina’s horns were bigger, more twisted and on the sides of her head, she was wearing armour that had two heavy chains crossed on her chest. And hooves. Her expression was cold. 

She glared at the girls, noticing the odd situation, and that was when Talia’s spell frizzed out.

“Wh-What is going on?! Let go of me!” Missy pushed Talia and Iris away, pulling the shirt with an angry huff. Then she noticed the demon. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Well somebody summoned me,” Praxina grimaced as if she smelled something disgusting.

“Missy, we know you have Nathaniel under a spell,” Talia announced sternly. “We want you to release him.” 

Missy puffed her cheeks and frowned stubbornly. Iris knew that expression. They were going to have a long night. 

“No,” Missy said, glaring at them all. 

Talia didn't expect that. “We have your demon, ” she pointed out. “We can send her away.” Maybe threats will help. 

“So what? I still have my contract.” Missy jiggled the chain around her wrist. 

“Missy, you are basically enslaving Nathaniel,” Iris tried to reason with her. “Wouldn't it be much better if he was with you because  _ he  _ wants to?”

“No!” Missy snorted. “I don't want him! I only charmed him so you wouldn't have him!” 

“Oh boy,” Auriana groaned. 

Praxina shot her a sympathetic look. Talia shook her head. 

“Why?” Iris blinked. 

“Because it’s  _ me. I am _ the most popular girl at school! Not you!” She stomped her foot angrily. “Because of your stupid band and your stupid helping everyone, no one looks at me anymore!”

“She’s closeted if you ask me,” Praxina threw in passively.

Talia shot the demon a brief look. “So you cursed Nathaniel just to take something from Iris?” 

“Yes!” 

“Wow, that's petty,” Auriana said scrunching her nose. 

“Tell me about it,” Praxina threw in, bored. 

“You cursed him,” Talia said to her. 

“Yeah, well, cause I'm an evil demon, duh,” Praxina rolled her eyes. The mortals could be so dense. 

Iris sighed. “Okay could you now, please tell Praxina to undo the spell?” 

Missy huffed and turned her head away crossing her arms on her chest. “No!” But then she glanced at Iris. “Unless… You publicly tell  _ everyone  _ how wonderful I am. Might as well dedicate a song to me~. Then I will think about it.” She smiled smugly. 

“Iris-” Talia started but her friend was already replying. 

“Alright but on one condition. First you free Nathaniel THEN we do what you ask for,” Iris said firmly. 

“Then we don't have a deal,” Missy glared. 

The three girls sighed, while the demon was just checking her nails. 

“Can't you do something?” Talia looked at Praxina, gesturing toward Missy. 

“Maybe,” Praxina replied

“Pleeeeeeaaassseee~” Auriana made her best, kicked puppy eyes face. 

“Ugh,” Praxina rolled her eyes as if annoyed. “First of all why should I? What will I get out of that? And second of all,” she gestured to the summoning circle around her, “I'm kind of tied up here.”

She barely finished talking and Mephisto popped his head into the room. “Hey, girls are you do-oohh, hi Praxina.”

Praxina turned her head and her frown deepened. “Mephisto?” 

“Mephisto!” Iris called happily. Maybe he could help them out. She was open to all the options. “We have a small problem.”

“Uuuuhhh….” he looked at his sister, clearly debating on bailing. 

“You're helping them!?” Praxina yelled at him.

He yelped and hid behind the door. “Look, I have a contract to uphold!” he said in his defence. 

“Your contracts usually involve much less interfering with me and much more f-” Praxina started but Iris didn't let her finish. 

“Alright! Praxina, your brother is serving me. And I am ordering him now to convince Missy to release Nathaniel. Is that better if he isn't doing it out of his own free will?” She asked. 

Praxina pinched the bridge of her nose. “I guess!” finally she sighed. “Fine, I don't care. I have the girls soul anyway. Do whatever you want.”

“Great.” Iris smiled and nodded at Mephisto. 

He grinned and flexed his shoulders. “This gonna be good.” 

He stepped further into the classroom. “So Mossy,” his voice dropped an octave. His horns started growing long and curled right above his head. His skin became black with green pulsing crack lines and he grew at least a foot taller and canines poked through his lips. Across his body were thick golden chains. Girls took a step back on instinct preparing incantations. 

“I heard you’ve been naughty.” He said with a nasty grin. Missy paled. That was not what she expected. She screamed. 

It took a reasonably shorter time for them to convince Missy to free Nate now. She didn’t even protest when Mephisto called her “Mossy” two more times. Finally, the curse was revoked. Praxina left with a shrug and a warning look at her brother. 

“C’mon everyone, let’s go and enjoy the rest of the dance,” Iris said to her friends and took Mephisto’s (who was back to his human self) hand. She wanted to catch at least one slow dance with the demon.

The dance finished somewhere around midnight. Mephisto drove the girls back to aunt Ellen's house, ‘accepting’ also the proposition of staying the night at their house.

He was hanging out on the porch, enjoying the last slice of pizza he was going to have on Earth. Iris got what she wanted. Nathaniel was free. He expected her to send him back in the morning. Maybe sooner. 

The door behind him creaked open and he glanced over his shoulder to see Iris step out with a bowl of Halloween candy. 

“Hey, can't sleep?” she asked him putting the bowl in front of her on the railing. 

He shrugged. “I don't need sleep. I like it, but it's not necessary,” he winked at her. 

She blinked surprised. “Wait. Then all the times I woke up suffocating into my pillow-,” she trailed off and he grinned. Iris huffed and slapped his shoulder. “You're terrible!” still, she was smiling. 

He laughed. “Demon, remember? Have to deal some mischief.” He pushed the last of his pizza slice into his mouth. “What do you have there?”

“Leftover candy. I thought of sharing it but I have changed my mind,” she pulled the bowl closer to herself. 

“Aww,” he pouted. “Not even a single candy?” 

“Nope. Mine. Nasty demon,” she wagged her finger at him, teasing. 

He chuckled. They stood next to each other in silence for a moment. “How’s-” / “I wanted to-” they started at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. 

“You go first,” Mephisto said.

“Okay, so-,” Iris took a deep breath in, feeling nervous, “I was thinking. About everything, you know. The past week and how you helped us. It might be because of a contract but- I think you’re a really nice person when you’re not being all demonic.” She smiled, blushing a bit. She was pretty much staring at the candy bowl. “What I’m saying- I talked with Nathaniel and- I guess I realized that there’s part of me that will always like him. But being in Lolirock, finishing high school, doing magic and keeping it all away from my boyfriend is not what I want to do.”

“That’s a weird way to tell me you’re going to let him in on your secret,” Mephisto said, watching her carefully. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel his heart doing weird things in his chest. Good thing he was a demon and lying came naturally. He licked his lips, feeling his mouth going dry.

“What? No, I mean. I did let him on the secret, he took it okay but-,” she wrung her fingers. “We decided to break it up. Mostly because I started to have feelings for… someone else.”

“Oh? Tell me more,” he turned to face her, elbow resting on the railing. A small smug smile appeared on his face. They broke up, nice. Well, he shouldn’t be happy about it, but heck, he was happy about it.

“I, uh- Anyway!” she bailed at the last second on it. “I wanted to know what do you want to do? There’s no need for you to be my fake boyfriend anymore.”

“In that case, I’d have to go back to Hell. Seduce innocent souls,” he said teasingly and winked at her. 

“What if you didn’t have to?” she asked.

“I’d stay here. I love Earth, I love junk food and video games, I love the sun,”  _ I might even love you, _ he thought not looking at her. “Being here is much better than down there and… it’s nice.”

Iris nodded. “Would you like to stay here? I mean you’d probably have to find a job,” she added light-heartedly. 

“I’d love to,” he replied too fast and too seriously. She looked up at him and blushed seeing the way he looked at her. 

“That’s- that’s good. Um,” she turned around. “I better go.”

He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. Her face turned bright red but she didn’t protest when suddenly he was kissing her. The candy bowl between them. “What aren’t you telling me, princess?” he asked when they broke for air.

“This is a really, really bad idea,” she said biting her lips. “I really like you. I mean I don’t know if it’s a crush or anything else but- I do like you,” she looked at him, heart nearly on her sleeve. “But I don’t know if-if you feel the same. You’re, well- you! And part of me thinks that it’s just the contract to you so I shouldn’t-” she was rambling. He kissed her again. She tasted like the Halloween chocolate and hard candy she ate. 

“See, this is what I’m talking about-” she continued pulling away a bit and he chuckled.

“I’m serious with you,” he announced. “It’s weird, quite frankly, since you know, incubi shouldn’t fall in love with the master,” he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “But how could someone look at you and not fall?”

“Really?” She asked, her heart ready to jump out of her throat. He smiled.

“Really,” he leaned to kiss her again, but she lifted the candy bowl up blocking him.

“Can we- take this slow?”

“Sure,” he stepped back. “Does it mean I am asking you on a date, let’s say tomorrow?”

“Sounds great,” she grinned then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you, Mephisto.”

“You’re welcome,” he winked. Then stole the candy bowl, teleporting away.

“HEY!” she yelled and chased him inside the house, guided by his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Brought to you two weeks after the actual event! I hope y'all like it XD Beta Read by maybeawriter6 (you should check out her stories btw). Anyway, this is it, folks. There's an existing smut to go with this piece but I am not so sure about posting it. Also if readers will demand it - there's an idea for short bonus chapter explaining how Mephisto and Praxina ended up being demons.  
> Right now I'm just happy this is over XD. Comment! Let me know what you think (and if you want to see that bonus chapter)


End file.
